a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the filed of aerosol spray cans activated by pressing downward on a spray head which opens a valve and releases the aerosol can contents during the time that the spray head is depressed, and in particular to safety spray can apparatus that prevent accidental release of the can contents and provides for spraying in a limited number of directions.
b) Description of the Prior Art
In today's marketplace the requirement for safe products has acquired a permanent place. The reason is two fold: to prevent injury to the user and to minimize economic loss sustained as a result of an injury. In the prior art, there exists a type of safety apparatus which allows a user to determine if the product has been tampered with. These usually comprise a plastic wrap which must first be removed before the product can be opened. There is another type of safety apparatus which makes it difficult to open the product. This type of safety apparatus is termed as "child resistant." The intent being to make the container difficult if not impossible for a child to open the product, yet allow an adult to open the product with relative ease. Many prescription drug containers are provided with this type of safety apparatus, so too are containers for non prescription products which are dangerous to children. The present invention is concerned with this latter type of safety apparatus by providing safer aerosol containers so as to reduce the risk of accidental injuries to both children and adults.
The convenience and economics of aerosol spray cans has led to very widespread use of this type of container to dispense a large variety of products. Oven cleaners, paints, air fresheners, insecticides, degreasers, and other types of household and industrial cleaners are but a few examples of such products which if accidently dispensed by a child or an adult in the wrong direction can cause serious injuries, some of which are even life threatening. There was a brief period of time when the propellant within a spray can caused damage to the environment which led to the use of pump spray containers, i.e., spray containers which did not rely upon the use of a propellant to dispense the product. However, recent advancements in technology have produced a type of propellant which will not damage the environment. This advancement has resulted in a resurgence of the use of aerosol spray cans. Manufactures and consumers alike simply prefer the convenience of aerosol spray cans. Unfortunately, the resurgence in the use of aerosol spray cans has again resulted in the possibly of accidental injuries.
Spray cans are actuated by simply pressing down on a member known as a spray head. The spray head includes an orifice which provides the desired type of spray consistent with the type of product being sprayed. Pressing down on the spray head opens or unseats a valve which allows the propellant and the product to flow through the spray head and out of the orifice. Since the can is pressurized, the product is sprayed with considerable force. It is therefore readily understood that a child can unknowingly cause the product to be sprayed directly into his or her face. Such accidental spraying can seriously injure a child given the highly hazardous chemical contents of some spray cans. In order to help prevent such an occurrence, manufacturers have provided some spray cans with an over-cap which prevents immediate access to the spray head. By making the over-cap difficult to be removed, it was hoped that injuries to children and adults would be prevented. While this prior art solution has some merit, it is not without problems. The over cap is an inconvenience to adults who sometimes throw the over-cap away after the can is initially used. Then too there are times when the over-cap is lost or misplaced which also defeats the safety aspect. In either event, any child or adult safety effectiveness is eliminated. Thus, this type of safety over cap, even those which require a pry bar such as a screw driver to pop off the cap in order to gain access to the spray head, are cumbersome and not particularly effective.
As noted above adults are also susceptible to serious injuries from aerosol spray cans. The prior art aerosol spray cans allow spraying of the product in any direction, even directly in to the face of the user. In order to lessen this type of accidental spraying, an adult user must make a conscious effort to determine the location of the spray orifice and then direct the spray orifice in the direction to be sprayed. It is readily envisioned that an older person or a distracted person, or a not-to-careful person can inadvertently cause the spray to be directed at the person instead of away from him or her. Other than the cumbersome prior art over-caps the inventor herein is not aware of any other type of safety apparatus which is presently being used with aerosol spray cans.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention provide safety apparatus for use with an aerosol spray can which aids in preventing accidental spraying by a child or an adult and does not consist of a one time use safety apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide safety apparatus for use with an aerosol spray can which is simple to be used by an adult but not by a child.
Another object of the present invention is to provide safety apparatus for use with an aerosol spray can which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide safety apparatus for the use with an aerosol spray can which retains its effectiveness for the life of the product being sprayed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an aerosol spray can which helps in avoiding injuries to a person during use of the spray can.
The above-stated objects as well as other objects which, although not specifically stated, but are intended to be included within the scope the present invention, are accomplished by the present invention and will become apparent from the hereinafter set forth Detailed Description of the Invention, Drawings, and the Claims appended herewith.